Rumores a la felicidad
by Chia Moon
Summary: Estar enamorado de dos personas es complicado. El mundo parece estar siempre en tu contra, especialmente, cuando perteneces a tres de los clanes más importantes. Pero... ¿Qué importan los rumores si anhelas la felicidad? Shikatemaino. Poliamor.


Bienvenidos, mis queridos lectores.

Sí, lo sé, tengo muchos fics y tal. Pero este es cortito y está completo. Se basa en actos, así que lo subiré todo de tirón.

Es un fic creado muy para mí, pero espero que os guste algo. Mezcla tres de mis parejas favoritas y un género que muchos saben que me gusta escribir y jugar con ello. Tendrá temas complejos, disculpen si no lo expresé bien.

Sin más, os dejo con él.

* * *

**Advertencias: OOC en grandes cantidades, Poliamor. Muerte de un personaje.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Kishimoto es su dueño y señor.**

* * *

**º Rumores a la felicidad º**

_Cuando somos dos nadie nos mira ni nos señala._

_Cuando somos dos no estamos completos._

_._

* * *

**Acto 1**

**Ino: comienzo**

Existía un rumor en el instituto de Konoha. Un rumor que había ido creciendo de boca en boca y que a veces, costaba ver cuál era la realidad o no. Pero ese rumor le dio mucha fama a un solo muchacho. Uno que a simple vista pensaríamos que es un vago y, sin embargo, es sumamente inteligente.

El muchacho ignoraba realmente los rumores, poco interesado y no muy dado a dar respuestas a cuenta de su vida sentimental. Más bien, si lo miraban detenidamente, tanto chicas como chicos se preguntaban cómo podía ser posible que aquel rumor fuera cierto.

A Ino Yamanaka le había sorprendido en clases de audiovisuales, cuando sus compañeras estaban demasiado emocionadas y alteradas porque él había aparecido para traer la televisión junto al delegado. Ino le había correspondido al saludo y sonreído. Y aunque él no había hecho ningún gesto más, las revolucionó.

—¡Ino, Ino! —exclamó una de ellas— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

Ino apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano y las miró sin interés alguno. Eran las peores cotillas del mundo.

—¿Es cierto que Shikamaru Nara tiene cinco novias? —exclamaban casi a la vez.

—Yo he oído que se lo monta con ellas entre clase y clase —dijo otra de ellas.

—Guau —musitó desinteresada.

—Sí, es sorprendente. Dicen que tiene mucho aguante y que por eso todas estan locas con él.

Ino rodó los ojos.

—Oye, pero si nos ponemos a pensar, qué incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesada. ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado el rumor?

—Bueno, ya sabes, la extranjera que pasa mucho tiempo con él. Se cree que ella es la novia líder, a la que nunca dejaría atrás. Las demás la respetan y no es para menos, da miedo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿No era un año mayor?

—Tres años —respondió antes de bostezar—. Temari.

—Sí, ella —recalcó una tercera—. Tu le conoces desde que erais niños. ¿Verdad?

Asintió y miró el reloj de la pared. Nunca había deseado tanto que las clases terminaran.

Las chicas continuaron parloteando, sacando conclusiones incorrectas e imaginativas a cuenta de los rumores. Ino los ignoraba. Aunque generalmente disfrutaría de un buen rumor, ese le creaba dolor de cabeza.

Especialmente, porque las mentiras aumentaban cada vez más y muchas hasta eran irracionales. En un momento dado, parecía que todas las clases que pisaba Shikamaru eran claramente sus burdeles.

Ino lo conocía desde que eran niños. Más bien, si se detenía a pensarlo, no concebía un momento sin que él no hubiera estado. Sus padres eran amigos de infancia y clanes muy unidos. Ambos venían de viejas enseñanzas y se habían apoyado mutuamente contra las obligaciones. Le había visto quedarse dormido de pie, babear por algo de su comida favorita o ponerse colorado por soportar las lágrimas.

Claro que en algún momento de sus etapas se habían alejado un tiempo, especialmente, cuando ella maduró más rápido y comenzaron a atraer más cosas que ir corriendo en pandilla hasta la playa para más bien ir y no sólo para broncearse.

Fue quizás en ese tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que, pese a no ser tan avispado como el resto de muchachos, Shikamaru estaba creciendo muy bien. estaba convirtiéndose en un chico muy guapo, alto, de un atractivo singular y único y su inteligencia era muy atrayente. Aunque no dudaba en plantarle cara algunas veces, otras era más dado a darse por vencido en ciertas discusiones y no por falta de razones. Existían hombres que sabían cuándo abandonar una batalla y Shikamaru era uno de ellos.

Quizás por eso y mucho más no pudo evitar enamorarse por aquel entonces.

No supo exactamente cuándo fue el momento en que se dio cuenta, pero podía jurar que fue inesperado. Primero pensó que simplemente se trataba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, la costumbre de tenerle en su dormitorio cuando sus padres venían de visita o simplemente, escucharle dormir en cualquier momento.

Y lo más interesante quizás era que aquello parecía ser algo que se esperaba, porque cuando se confesó, Shikamaru no estaba sorprendido.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día.

Sus padres se habían reunido como cualquier otra tarde y los habían arrastrado a reunirse también. Shikamaru entró en su dormitorio bostezando y se sentó a los pies de su cama mientras ella colgaba el teléfono. No recordaba con quién había estado hablando tanto como lo que pasó después.

Ino se cambió de postura en la cama, acomodando su cuerpo que, desde que había ido madurando demasiado, le costaba encontrar una postura adecuada. Shikamaru no se había inmutado. Sacó uno de los cómics que ella tenía reservado para él y pasó páginas hasta encontrar el último punto, mientras que ella le quitaba el coletero y soltaba el cabello. Era algo que siempre solía hacer, algo que la calmaba y, extrañamente, pese a que solía quejarse por muchas cosas, él se lo permitía.

—Shikamaru —había nombrado.

Él había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla. Ino bajó los ojos hasta los suyos.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

Shikamaru parpadeó un momento, hasta que cerró los ojos y suspiró, volviendo a mirar el cómic.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Sólo que antes no me importaba.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sí.

No hubo nada que sellara aquel momento. Más bien, si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué eran se habría quedado completamente en ascuas.

Los momentos continuaban como siempre, excepto aquellos en los que Shikamaru le permitía acurrucarse sobre él o que él la buscaba a ella. También habían intercambiado algún que otro beso torpe y se habían mirado durante horas, cuestionando si buscar algo más entre ellos.

Y entonces, un día, algo sucedió que cambió aquellas dudas para siempre.

—Ino, el timbre. ¿No decías que ibas a reunirte con alguien?

Ino regresó al presente y agradeció a Hinata con una sonrisa, marchándose. La muchacha sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa antes de que su novio, Naruto, la tomara por sorpresa por la espalda.

Atravesó los pasillos y llegó al centro del instituto del tercer piso de bachillerato. Shikamaru estaba sentado en uno de los bancos y no estaba solo.

Temari, la joven extranjera de la que anteriormente habían estado hablando estaba con él. Cuando la mayor la reconoció enseguida extendió una mano en bienvenida y Ino casi corrió hacia ella. Se ahuecó el cabello y se apoyó sobre su hombro, aspirando su aroma. Temari soltó una risita entre dientes antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿Una mala clase?

Ino se separó.

—Qué va. Amo esa clase junto a la clase extras de jardinería. El problema ha sido que como Shikamaru ha llevado la televisión, las chicas se han revolucionado y he tenido que escuchar un sinfín de diferentes teorías acerca de los rumores.

Se volvió hacia Shikamaru con la boca muy abierta.

—¿Sabes que tienes cinco novias? ¡Cinco! Y que tienes un burdel en cada clase.

Shikamaru se puso pálido y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tsk, es problemático tener dos, como para tener cinco.

Ambas mujeres se miraron antes de reír. El chico se echó hacia atrás en el banco y cubrió la cara con el libro que había estado sosteniendo.

—Algún día esto dejará de ser un problema —prometió Temari apartando la mirada de él para clavarla en ella.

Ino volvió a sentir las ya conocidas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

Sí, si volvía hacia atrás, a aquel día en que cambió todo, Temari estaba en él, justo enfrente de Shikamaru y ella cerrando su taquilla.

Temari provenía de una ciudad lejana llamada Sunagakure. Su hermano menor era un importante político y básicamente, para muchos, era como una princesa. Tenía que reconocer que al principio le pareció algo antipática y dura. Del tipo de personas que le cuesta exteriorizar sus sentimientos a primera vista, pero cuando la casualidad quiso que Shikamaru se viera obligado a guiarla por el instituto y Konoha, unió para siempre sus vidas.

Pese a que ellos nunca habían notado un indicio que indicara que estaban juntos, Temari se percató enseguida de que eran pareja. Ni ella ni Shikamaru lo negaron, por supuesto.

Pero algo había quedado marcado en ellos desde entonces y a medida que Temari iba formando parte de sus vidas, ya más establecida y sin el san Benito de princesa, Shikamaru y ella empezaron a darse cuenta de que había algo más.

—Creo que me gusta Temari.

Ino lo había dicho con ciertas dudas. Esperaba que Shikamaru actuara como el típico novio celoso, el que ve inconcebible que eso pasara. O quizás, como un pervertido cuya imaginación se le va por los cerros del ranking más dieciocho. Sin embargo, se quedó muy serio y pareció rumiar esa confesión por muchas horas.

La llamó aquella noche a las tres de la mañana. Ino se sorprendió de que Shikamaru estuviera despierto tan tarde más que la respuesta que le dio.

—Creo que a mí también.

Podría parecer ridículo, aburrido o hasta triste, pero se lo confesaron a Temari. La chica pareció muy sorprendida por sus palabras y especialmente, asustada. Estuvo algunos días ausentes por problemas familiares y cuando regresó, les confesó que algo extraño pasaba con ella, pues también se sentía de cierto modo atraída por ellos.

No lo formalizaron debido a que Temari sopesó la idea de sentir curiosidad. Era la primera vez que le gustaba una mujer y un hombre al mismo tiempo e Ino tuvo que confesar que se sentía de la misma forma. Era la primera vez que otra mujer le interesaba. Era la primera vez que no sentía celos ante la idea de que Shikamaru mirase a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Finalmente, cuando sí se formalizó entre ellos, los rumores habían aumentado hasta ser insostenibles y tres años después, continuaban más eufóricos que nunca.

Por supuesto, la formalización de su extraña relación era algo que ni escondían ni afirmaban. Especialmente hacia sus clanes.

Para sus padres, que Shikamaru y Temari se quedaran a dormir era como cualquier otra noche de pijamas en la que extrañamente estaba invitado un chico, pero por el cual no reaccionaba al conocerlo desde niño. Claro que ellos no sabían qué pasaba de puertas para adentro en su habitación o bajo las mantas mientras fingían ver alguna película.

Tampoco a los padres de Shikamaru les extraño que ambas fueran tanto a casa del chico. Más bien, lo encontraba natural de alguna forma. Y aunque alguna que otra vez había escuchado a Shikaku bromear con Shikamaru en referencia de que escogiera a una, Shikamaru siempre chasqueaba la lengua y se alejaba.

Y, por supuesto, los hermanos de Temari no encontraron raro que su hermana trajera a casa a su mejor amiga y al novio de esta.

Pero tarde o temprano quien mirase bien podría ver la verdad.

Ellos se amaban. Podían pensar que de una forma retorcida y mútua. Sí, quizás fuera extraño, asqueroso para otros. Muchos pensarían que era imposible que dos mujeres tan dominantes ocupan un mismo hombre o entre ellas. Seguramente esperarían que la farsa terminará y que ambas se sacarán los ojos con las uñas.

Ambos sabían que no era así.

Mientras caminan tomados de la mano hacia la cafetería, Ino comprender que lo que les faltaba al principio era lo que había terminado por formar ese puzle y que claramente, eran ellos tres.

**Shikamaru: Despedida.**

Era un vago. No podía esconderlo. No, más bien no serviría de nada negarlo. Así que no podía comprender que esos rumores estuvieran en cada esquina y que, aunque sus amigos se lo tomaran de risa, podía ser problemático.

—Eso te pasa por estar jugando a dos bandas.

Shikamaru muchas veces se había preguntado cómo podía haber terminado siendo amigo de un chico tan problemático como era Naruto Uzumaki, el que, por cierto, se había calmado bastante desde que comenzara una relación con Hinata Hyûga.

—Mira yo, le soy fiel totalmente a Hinata y bien que me va.

—No soy infiel —aseguró. Porque era cierto. No lo era.

Nunca lo fue. No era algo que necesitara. Sí, eso no quería decir que fuera ciego y no fuera capaz de admirar la belleza de otras mujeres que pasaran o lo hermoso que había en la inteligencia de otra mujer, pero él tenía el cupo completamente lleno.

Comenzó cuando era un niño con Ino y terminó con Temari cuando era un adolescente y, ahora que estaba en bachillerato, dispuesto a cursar lo último que lo llevaría a la universidad, estaba más consciente que nunca que estaba muy feliz con lo que tenía. Y eran ambas.

Claro que los hombres no se detenían tanto a pensarlo y para los ajenos como Naruto, debía de parecer que estaba jugando a dos bandas muy fácilmente y con mucha suerte. No era su intención alentar a nadie a hacer eso, pues no era algo que estuviera haciendo.

Si bien sabía que había relaciones semejantes a la suya en que ninguno de los otros dos puntos se aman, en su caso sí.

Sí, había tenido una suerte del demonio.

Pero eso no era algo que sólo sucediera en la escuela.

—Chico, no sé si es que tienes unos huevos enormes o la suerte los campeones trayendo a las dos a casa.

Que su padre soltase alguna frase en referencia a lo que creía, no era nada raro. No es que lo hiciera para meter el dedo en la llaga, pues claramente parecía preocupado por él.

—¿Sabes qué pasará cuando se enteren que las engañas? estas jugando con las dos. Y lo peor de todo es que se llevan demasiado bien y cuando dos mujeres con las que sales se llevan bien… teme. Si ya una da miedo, no quiero pensar en dos queriendo castrarte.

Shikamaru normalmente mantenía la calma antes esas preocupaciones y simplemente lo dejaba en ascuas. Si sus padres no querían ver la verdad era problema de ellos.

Sin embargo, era consciente del peso que llevaba como heredero de su clan. Sus familiares, especialmente los más serios y ancianos, esperaban que tomara como esposa una mujer de un clan importante. Más de una vez habían dejado caer la recomendación hacia Ino y cuando ambos comenzaron a salir, supuso que sería así.

Pero Ino se había negado a confirmar ese detalle muchas veces y también lidiaba sus propias batallas con sus progenitores y familiares. En realidad, era tal el peso que llevaba encima ante la obligación de casarse que Ino había despertado un cierto rechazo ante esa idea. Ni con él ni con Temari.

Shikamaru no quería pensar en eso tampoco porque se negaba a decidir. No le importaba casarse realmente, incluso si alguna de ellas dos lo planteara las seguiría, pero era un tema complicado para tres personas.

Claro que era algo que no podía compartir con nadie tan abiertamente.

—¿Qué pasaría si tres personas quisieran casarse? —cuestionó una vez, lleno de valentía, a los consejeros de su clan.

Los ancianos se rieron de él durante toda la reunión. Susurraron quejas a cuenta de su inteligencia y lo avergonzaron. No obstante, fue aquel día en que su padre pareció percatarse de algo.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó; era una de esas tardes de otoño en que llovía y le apetecía más dormir que hablar—. Siéntate aquí conmigo.

Shikamaru obedeció en silencio.

—No cesa de darme curiosidad tu pregunta a los consejeros. ¿Sigues debatiéndote entre esas dos mujeres hasta el punto de sopesar la idea de casarte con ambas y continuar mintiéndolas?

No supo exactamente por qué, pero por primera vez se sintió derrotado. Los insultos, la negación a algo que él se tomaba muy en serio y probablemente la lluvia, lo agotaban.

—Ambas lo saben —respondió rascándose la nuca—. Es complicado de comprender, tsk. Pero estamos juntos. Los tres.

Shikaku había parpadeado, alzado las cejas, incluso abierto un poco la boca.

Shikamaru esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no le diera palmadas, que lo felicitara por ser un gran macho como muchos solían pensar. Algunos confunden el hecho de estar en una relación poliamorosa con la fantasía sexual de un hombre de montarse un trío con dos mujeres o, en su defecto, en alargarlo como si fuera un ligón que hubiera conquistado muchos corazones para luego romperlos.

Sin embargo, su padre sólo mordisqueó el cigarrillo con más fuerza antes de expulsar el aire entre los dientes.

—Sé que esos casos existen, pero jamás pensé que alguien tan vago como tú estuviera inmerso en uno —dijo—. Y ahora que lo pienso, debe de hacer tiempo.

—Sí. Ino desde el instituto, Temari al finalizar cuarto y entrar en bachillerato.

Shikaku estrujó la colilla en el cenicero.

—¿Y entre ellas?

—Sí.

De nuevo, aquel escalofrío irremediable. ¿Por qué debía de ser tan incómodo? ¿Por qué las mentes de muchos hombres debían de ir hacia otros lados?

—Curioso —dijo su progenitor rompiendo sus pensamientos. Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido—. Generalmente las mujeres crean un lazo protector y hasta posesivo, no esperaba que hubiera esa clase de sentimiento. Retiro mis palabras entonces, hijo.

Casi sintió deseos de echarse a llorar. Abrazarle y hasta probablemente invitarlo a una cerveza de no ser menor. Más tarde se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

—Sólo, ten cuidado. Los Nara tenemos cierta predisposición a enamorarnos de chicas muy fuertes. Los vagos como nosotros somos un imán para ellas.

Shikamaru sonrió y tuvo que darle la razón.

—Ellos son así.

Shikaku le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

—Tendrás que lidiar con muchas cosas en el futuro, hijo. Sé fuerte y sigue tu camino.

Asintió entre dientes y sin más que añadir, se despidió.

Si lo hubiera sabido, se habría detenido a observar por más horas la espalda que iba a desaparecer.

Cuando ocurrió, Shikamaru y Ino acababan de salir de un examen tedioso. La directora le llamó al despacho y su madre estaba al teléfono. Antes de que la mujer firmara cualquier permiso, Ino y él ya habían salido del edificio.

Aquel día arrastró a Ino con él sin pensar en si estaría sintiéndose bien, si el llanto la atragantaba o si su pena era mayor que la de él.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, las madres de ambos les esperaban para recibirles con los brazos abiertos. Sus rostros tensos llenos de lágrimas secas y sus brazos temblorosos. Shikamaru entró en la morgue con todo el cuerpo helado.

Había sido en un accidente de coche. Tanto el padre de Ino como el suyo trabajaban juntos y no era raro que ambos fueran en el mismo vehículo. Otro coche les había embestido. Su padre no estaba reconocible pero Shikamaru sabía que era él.

Escuchó a Ino llorar al otro lado de la cortina y el corazón se le hizo pesado. ¿Cómo podía ir a consolarla si él mismo deseaba llorar?

Recordó al vez en que su tutor en la escuela murió. Ella, Chouji; un amigo de infancia y él se habían unido en su aventura de pasar una noche de acampada. Con tan mala suerte que en un accidente murió. Aquello fue un detonante importante para Shikamaru, pero ese… era como si le arrancarte parte de su vida.

Aún así, hizo trizas de su corazón y cambió de lugar hasta llegar a ella. Su madre le sonrió y le cedió el lugar. Ino se apretó contra él y lloró. Lloró por él y ella. Lloró por todo el dolor que arrastraba consigo.

Temari llegó varias horas después, despeinada, con la cara pálida y los ojos cansados. Había estado dando su examen para la universidad. Sin mediar una palabra los abrazó a ambos y les besó las sienes. Aquella noche ella fue su cobijo para Ino y él.

En el funeral estuvo para ellos, apoyándolos en silencios y suaves caricias a sus manos cuanto pudo. Para ambos clanes, desconocedores de la verdad entre ellos, ella era una intrusa, una extranjera que no debía de entrometerse en el dolor ajeno a la familia.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Temari estaba sufriendo por dos personas a la vez y la impotencia llegaba a humedecer sus ojos.

—Todo el mundo tiene que partir de este mundo.

Ino estaba de pie, entre los farolillos brillantes que habían encendido como último ritual. Su cabello dorado brillaba aún más y sus ojos celestes, apagados por el llanto.

Shikamaru nunca olvidaría aquella escena.

Ino comenzó a danzar entre los farolillos sin pisar ninguno de ellos.

Tiempo después, Temari les entregó su carta de admisión en la universidad.

**Temari: El tiempo y la distancia no es un impedimento**

Cuando le dio la noticia a sus hermanos fue interesante y divertido. A la vez el pánico se hacía una bolita en su vientre y le daba más miedo de lo que jamás pensó tener.

Temari venía de una familia destruida por culpa de su padre. Su madre falleció cuando nació su hermano pequeño, Gaara. Su padre era el tipo de hombre que adoraba hacer negocios incluso si para ello debía de entregar a sus hijos. Expuso al menor a diferentes situaciones que crearon una personalidad oscura que, por suerte, tras un viaje al extranjero se aplacó.

Esa interesante vivencia fue lo que llevó a Temari a desear aprender más del exterior y aceptar una plaza en un instituto alejado de su hogar. Gaara, que había terminado aprendiendo mucho de su padre y había heredado los poderes de éste al morir, se vio inmerso en un mundo de política siendo tan joven, la apoyó en su viaje.

Su hermano mayor, Kankuro, se había adentrado más en las artes y había cedido todo el peso de los negocios en Gaara. Pese a que su aspecto podría dar a entender que era un hombre serio era amable y tranquilo con ellos, incluso paciente.

Pero ambos tenían la misma cara cuando les informó que aquellos jóvenes que conocieron dos años atrás eran en verdad su pareja y muy estable.

—¿Me estas diciendo que estas saliendo con una mujer y un hombre a la vez?

Kankuro había necesitado reafirmarlo y Temari se lo concedió. Ambos sabían que no le gustaba alardear mucho de sus sentimientos personales. Si era sincera, ni siquiera les había hablado de sus primeras experiencias en temas amorosos. Sólo Shikamaru y Ino lo sabían.

—¿Es muy extraño? —cuestionó mirando hacia Gaara, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante un buen rato.

—No, realmente no —negó tocándose pensativo los labios—. Temari, siempre has sido más amorosa de lo que crees, sólo que eres torpe con eso y puedes parecer fría y desinteresada. No me extraña que en tu corazón haya sitio para dos personas.

Temari se había sentido muy dichosa aquel día. No sólo amaba a dos personas maravillosas, si no que tenía los mejores hermanos del mundo.

Por eso, también iba a ser divertido ver las caras que pondrían esa vez que se reunieran.

Ino y Shikamaru habían esperado impacientemente las vacaciones de verano para ir a visitar su ciudad. Ya había avisado con antelación, pero igualmente, esperaba ver una mueca de sorpresa en sus rostros al ver el cambio más notable. Al fin y al cabo, no eran dos buenos amigos de visita. Ambos eran su pareja.

Ino, quien había estado muy abatida durante una temporada tras la muerte de su padre, había sacado la cabeza por la ventana y este oscilaba en el aire como una ola dorada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y una sonrisa preciosa surcaba su boca.

Le daba tirones de la camiseta a Shikamaru, quien bostezaba y miraba hacia ella con un sólo ojo abierto, preparado para sujetarla de ser necesario.

Temari se tomó un momento en observarle. Shikamaru había madurado más aquel año. No sólo había crecido, sino que las nuevas responsabilidades como el nuevo líder del clan siendo tan joven le habían dado un aspecto más firme y seguro.

Aunque continuaba siendo un completo vago que le hacía sacar una sonrisa o ganas de golpearlo. Era divertido pensar que un chico más joven que ella le robara el corazón y no sólo él, por supuesto. Ino también. Pese a que al principio podrían haber chocado y le hubiera parecido un poco estirada, resultó ser mucho más tierna y divertida de lo que esperaba. Hasta el punto de quedarse completamente sorprendida cuando le contó su primera impresión sobre ella.

Habían sido los únicos que no la trataron como una princesa a la que no podían toser siquiera.

—Ino, entra o te caerás —advirtió Shikamaru tirándole de la cinturilla del pantalón.

Ino gruñó pero obedeció para dejarse caer junto a ella.

—Temari, este lugar es precioso. Aunque hay mucha arena —recalcó sacando la lengua para quitarse algunos trozos de esta misma—. Por la noche tiene que ser mejor. La última no me fijé.

Por supuesto, los tres habían estado más ocupados intentando resguardar su relación y saliendo a lugares más tranquilos o playas.

Desde luego, Temari sabía que existía un lugar al que ellos querían ir. Todo desde que llegó aquel día con aquella carta. Había estado tan emocionada que hasta que no estuvo frente a ellos no se percató de la realidad y lo idiota que había sido.

Sin embargo, Ino y Shikamaru habían leído la misiva con una cara muy seria y, después, la habían felicitado, abrazado y hasta invitado a una cena conmemorativa. Cuando les preguntó si estaban enfadados ambos lo negaron.

Aunque Temari sabía que no era enfado lo que sentían si no, preocupación.

—¿Qué esa torre tan alta? —cuestionó Ino.

Temari siguió su señal.

—Esa… es la universidad.

El silencio reinó entre ellos hasta su casa.

Kankuro y Gaara les esperaban. Ambos demasiado nerviosos y tensos hasta tal punto que Temari no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—Hemos preparado una habitación para… —Kankuro se detuvo, suspirando—. Diré que pongan otra cama en tu cuarto.

Temari intercambió una mirada con su hermano. No sabía si reírse o abrazarlo.

—Pues son encantadores —halagó Ino.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—Porque eres mujer. A mi me quieren castrar, estoy seguro.

Temari le revolvió los cabellos mientras colocaba las maletas. Ino le tiró de la mejilla para unirse después a ella.

Debía de reconocer que era cierto, sus hermanos parecían haber decidido que era divertido molestar a Shikamaru y, aunque ella sabía que dentro de lo que cabía lo respetaban, no podía quitarles esa diversión momentánea. Al fin y al cabo, Shikamaru era de ella y de Ino.

Pero la diversión fue levemente aplacada cuando fueron de visita a la universidad. La arquitectura era preciosa y los tres eran conscientes de ello, así como del gran temario que poseía. Además, era la única que poseía una carrera relacionada con el arte de los abanicos, una especialidad de su familia que había deseado continuar.

Shikamaru iba algo apartado de ellas, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando con interés algunas figuras importantes que habían marcado esa institución. Ino, sin embargo, señalaba cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención sin reparos y preguntaba por todo.

—¿Vivirás aquí? —cuestionó mientras descansaban del calor bajo una de los tejados y se refrescaban con agua—. Creo que tiene dormitorios.

—Sí, pero no esta tan lejos de casa, así que prefiero mi habitación y no compartirla.

—Tendrás menos tiempo para descansar —objetó Shikamaru mirándola fijamente. Temari solía pensar que era capaz de leerle hasta el alma.

—Muchas de mis clases no son muy temprano, irá bien. Si os…

Ino dio una palmada para interrumpir sus palabras. Temari clavó la mirada en ella, furibunda. Por supuesto, sus formas de demostrar enfado hacia ella se habían vuelto inservibles.

—Temari, no tienes que pedirnos permiso para seguir tu vida. Sería egoísta de nuestra parte impedirte hacer algo que llevas queriendo seguir desde niña. Originalmente, tú iniciaste tu vida aquí mientras que nosotros estabamos en Konoha. Y no es como que vayas a quedarte aquí toda tu vida. ¿Verdad?

De sólo pensarlo se le encogía el corazón. La idea de separarse de ellos siempre la había aterrorizado de algún modo. Podía pensar que era un cambio nuevo, algo inesperado, pero cuando estaba ausente siempre tenía ganas de verles.

Quizás una dependencia que no era sana, lo reconocía.

Se sentó en el banco junto a Shikamaru y suspiró.

—Lo haré —prometió—. Me graduaré y regresaré a casa.

Ambos sonrieron a la par. Una sonrisa diferente en diferentes rostros. Y ambas igual de cálidas. Igual de significativas.

—estaré tres años lejos, pero podemos vernos en fiestas y…

—Sí. —Ino hipó un sollozo—. Nosotros también vendremos y podremos tener videollamadas y…

—Ey, prometiste no llorar —recordó Shikamaru entregándole su pañuelo.

Ino le reprochó de forma inteligible antes de sonarse.

Aquellas serían las últimas vacaciones durante esos tres años que irían los tres a su país y volverían juntos. Las siguientes veces, verles partir le rompieron el corazón.

Las relaciones a distancia siempre le habían parecido difíciles y extrañas. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado tener que depender de una y, sin embargo, era a la vez un tipo de ansiedad agradable que languidecía cuando los veía y que quedaba aplastada gracias al hecho de que existían las videollamadas.

—Shikamaru se ha portado bien. No te ha sido infiel —bromeaba siempre Ino—. Ah, yo tampoco. Aunque hoy se me han confesado tres personas.

—Exagerada —gruñía Shikamaru como respuesta.

Temari adoraba verles bromear, la confianza de una infancia que ella se había perdido pero que amaba escuchar. Que Shikamaru e Ino se conocieran de mucho antes que ella creó cierta ansiedad al principio, pero gracias a eso era tan fácil estar con ellos y cómodo, que era irremediable no enamorarse más de ellos.

La incertidumbre continuaba ahí sin poderlo evitar, sin embargo, la seguridad de que ambos la amaban del mismo modo en que se amaban entre sí, residía en las palabras de Ino, unas que jamás olvidaría.

—_Puede que nosotros parecemos estar hechos el uno para el otro, pero cuando el tiempo pasó tras salir, notamos que había algo que nos faltaba y que no encontrábamos en el resto de personas. Hasta que apareciste tú._

Sonreía siempre que las recordaba. Le daban fuerza y esperanza para que el tiempo pasara y lo que parecía ser un interminable camino de estudios, añoranza y escasez, se convirtió en números tachados rápidamente en un calendario hasta que, finalmente, la graduación llegó.

Ser tres años mayor que ellos no era tampoco ningún impedimento. Y aunque al principio fue extraño el loco pensamiento de que le gustara dos personas más jóvenes que ella, la madurez de Shikamaru y la infantilidad de Ino hicieron el círculo perfecto.

Cuando finalmente fue libre, ellos estaban por comenzar la universidad. Regresó a Konoha con unas ganas horribles de verles y estar con ellos, pero el tiempo empezó a ser escasos.

Shikamaru optó por una carrera administrativa y Ino se decantó por el arte floral. Cualquier asignatura que tuviera que ver con ello, lo abordaba sin problemas.

Mientras, Temari buscó un lugar donde hospedarse. Ya no era una estudiante a la que sus hermanos debieran de costear los estudios y tras graduarse, había recibido finalmente la parte proporcional de su herencia, sin embargo, no iba a gastarla sin mediarlo primero.

Se buscó un piso pequeño en alquiler y una tienda. Deseaba poner en marcha todo lo que había aprendido y con ello, también perdió algo de tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, había algo que sabía que no había perdido: sus otros dos corazones.

.

.

**Acto 2**

_No importa el camino, el lazo rojo del destino es lo que nos une._

_Si no nos plantamos en la tierra, no nos dejaran volar al cielo._

**Ino: La madurez terminaba por llegar**

El día que Ino se percató de que Temari y Shikamaru iban más avanzados que ella la vida fue cuando SHikamaru tuvo aquella estúpida reunión con los consejos. Al haberse convertido en el nuevo líder del clan Nara recibía muchas más charlas referentes a su deber como ello y, especialmente, en el deber de continuar la familia. Por supuesto, ellos continuaban apuntando a ella como la futura señora Nara y la madre de su descendiente, cosa que agradaba a ambos clanes.

Ino sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en ello.

No quería ser madre, al menos no de momento, y tampoco quería casarse. Amaba a Shikamaru, pero era consciente del problema entre ellos. No eran una simple pareja como los consejeros se empeñaban en ver: eran tres personas. Y las leyes continuaban sin admitir una relación y menos una boda entre tres personas tan abiertamente.

Shikamaru, sin embargo, se encontraba presionado por eso. No acaba de terminar su carrera y encontrado un puesto de trabajo como guía personal de, increíblemente, Naruto Uzumaki, quien se había logrado sacar la carrera de empresariales y conseguido organizar una empresa que, para su juventud, le iba de maravilla.

Claro, eso sí, también gracias a los negocios familiares de su esposa ahora, Hinata.

El día de su boda Hinata estaba preciosa. Le había dado un poco de envidia entonces, pero Temari había estado más emocionada ante la idea y, especialmente, algo celosa de las chicas más jóvenes que habían acudido invitadas. Finalmente, Shikamaru tuvo que demostrarle que no tenía nada que envidiar y los tres terminaron más felices que nunca, aunque algo especial había nacido en el corazón de Temari que Ino no podía ignorar.

Y lo más triste de todo es que sólo Shikamaru podía otorgarlo.

—Debéis casaros. Vosotros.

Shikamaru y Temari dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla. Ino estaba de espaldas a ellos, cepillándose el cabello a los pies de la cama. Temari terminaba de apagar las luces de la casa y se adentraba en el dormitorio justo cuando habló. Shikamaru, sentado en la cama, cerró el libro y maldijo entre dientes cuando perdió la página.

—¿Qué dices? —masculló Temari buscando con la mirada los ojos de Shikamaru, quien dejó finalmente el libro a un lado—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ino suspiró y se volvió para mirarlos a ambos. Temari encajó la puerta del dormitorio y se acercó a ellos, sentándose a un lado en la cama. Extendió la mano para tocarle la frente y comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

—Estoy bien —dijo sonriéndole—. Es algo que creo que iría perfecto. Yo ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo con la floristería y puedo encargarme de tu negocio desde que compraste la tienda de al lado y podemos agrandarla. Las obras serán un caos, lo sé, pero así podré manejarlo todo. Y, sinceramente, no creo que tenga tiempo para tener un niño ahora mismo. Y menos un marido. Entre los cursos, el trabajo y demás, siempre tenéis que estar cuidando de mí básicamente.

Ambos la escuchaban atentamente, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada nerviosa.

—Y vamos, Shikamaru necesita casarse por culpa de esos cabezones y antes de que tenga que pasar un vergonzoso momento de selección de mujeres casaderas, es mejor que demuestre que esta pillado hasta las orejas y, entre nosotras dos, Temari, eres la adecuada.

—Yo no…

—Tú quieres casarte —interrumpió tomándola de las manos—. Lo noté durante la boda de Hinata y Naruto. Es normal, muchas chicas soñamos con ese día tan maravilloso, espectacular en el que te conviertes en esa princesa especial para siempre de un sólo hombre.

Shikamaru levantó una mano y mostró tres dedos.

—Somos tres, no dos personas.

—¿O acaso…? —dudó Temari. Se había puesto repentinamente pálida.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó abrazándola—. Sigo igual de enamorada de vosotros como la primera vez —recalcó—. Es sólo que yo ahora mismo no puedo optar a eso. ¿Y quién sabe? Igual a base de patalear y pedirlo, permitan los matrimonios de tres personas a la vez. Entonces, os divorciais y volvéis a casaros, pero conmigo.

Ino no podía evitar bromear con ciertas cosas y esta era una de ellas. Sabía que a los otros dos les dolía también el hecho de no poder ser oficialmente pareja a ojos de los demás.

—Me encantaría que lo meditarais al menos, es una solución perfecta.

—No quiero que me matrimonio sea una solución —protestó Temari cruzándose de brazos—. Y tampoco quiero que algo como eso te haga infeliz a ti. Parecería que estoy robándote a Shikamaru.

—Entonces, Shikamaru también estaría robándote a ti —recordó acariciándole la mejilla—. Te amo, Temari. Os amo a los dos. Y sinceramente, yo no soportaría que Shikamaru terminara casándose con una mujer aburrida escogida de una carpeta o teniendo problemas por ser quien es. Nos enamoramos de un niño rico. ¿Sabes?

—Ey, que no lo decidí yo —protestó el chico rascándose la nuca—. Además, vosotras también soís niñas ricas.

—Cierto —recordaron ambas sonrientes.

Ino reptó hasta poder abrazarlos a los dos.

—Os quiero mucho.

Ambos le devolvieron el abrazo antes de besarla.

Más tarde, Ino estaba a rebosar de mil cosas que hacer. Shikamaru había aceptado presentar a Temari como su prometida tras que ella accediera a casarse con él. El consejo estaba maravillado ante la idea de una mujer extranjera y de tan buena familia, aunque algunos se mostraron defraudados ante la idea de no unir el clan Yamanaka y el Nara en uno. Ino se había reído por mucho tiempo de sus caras y tuvo que ser regañada por su madre, quien tampoco podía aguantar la risa más tarde.

—¿estas segura de querer apoyarles en esto? ¿No eres tú la que sales perdiendo?

—No, mama. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en casarme, en tener hijos y menos en organizar un mundo tan adulto. Todavía estoy dando pasos en el nuevo camino que he creado.

Su madre le sonreía como respuesta.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

Al contrario que muchos de sus familiares, su madre había aceptado y comprendido que era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez, aunque muchos, cuando se enteraron del compromiso entre Shikamaru y Temari comenzaron los rumores. esta vez, era hacia ella.

Mientras que los rumores de Shikamaru habían cesado los tres años en que Temari estuvo fuera en la universidad, comenzaban otros nuevos hacia Ino esa vez.

Al fin y al cabo, para muchos se estaba quedando como la amante de Shikamaru Nara. Muchos sentían lástima hacia Temari, pensando que ella desconocía por completo que la mujer que les acompañaba a todas partes e incluso estaba organizando su boda, era la amante a la que su prometido acudía en busca de más amor del que podía darle.

Idiotas cerrados de mente que nunca se les ocurrió pensar que Ino era la que se beneficiaba a ambos y que había sido relegada a amante por los demás, mientras que para Shikamaru y Temari era parte de su esencia.

—¿Segura que quieres que tu hermano sea el que te maquille? Mira que conozco a una maquilladora que…

—No —Temari le hablaba desde detrás de la cortina mientras se probaba el vestido. Ino y ella se habían empeñado en mantener en secreto esa parte para Shikamaru, así que era una suerte ver por primera vez lo hermosa que estaría antes que él—. Quiero que sea él. Vendrá antes de tiempo para ello. Puede quedarse en mi piso mientras, con mi hermano pequeño. Aunque este seguro que quiere un hotel.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a ambos hermanos. Amaban a Temari muchísimo. Que se casara les había parecido completamente sorprendente.

Todavía podía recordar su cara en aquella videollamada que hicieran para informarles de ello. Gaara había quedado tan sorprendido que ni parpadeaba y Kankuro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preguntando repetidas veces con quién iba a casarse.

—Con ambos, pero formalmente con Shikamaru —había respondido Temari por aquel entonces.

Desde aquel momento, Ino estaba segura de que Temari había decidido que sería su hermano quien la maquillaría.

Y nadie podía negarse a ello.

Los preparativos continuaron hasta el gran día. Ino había batallado mucho por conseguir organizar una boda que se adecuara a los gustos de ambos y casi lloró de alivio cuando lo consiguió. No sólo nos novios estaban guapos y felices, si no que los invitados también y eso, era un logro. Especialmente cuando halagaron sus flores.

Temari estaba preciosa y Shikamaru, quitaba el hipo. Cosa que quitaría más si le hubiera dejado soltar el cabello. Ese hombre, podía jurar y perjurar y no sólo porque estuviera enamorada de él, era un destructor cuando se soltaba el cabello.

—¡Muy bien, felicidades a los Nara! —gritó uno de los comensales.

Ino lo reconoció. Era uno de los consejeros que más empeño en que se casaran habían puesto. La miró de reojo y pudo notar el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Por supuesto, para él no era ahora más que un tumor implantado junto a la pareja.

Ino simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa y estaba muy tentada a levantar el dedo corazón cuando Kankuro le tocó el hombro.

—Me temo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esa clase de cosas a partir de ahora —dijo—. Hay gente que disfruta con la desgracia de otras, sin siquiera saber qué ocurre tras el telón.

—Lo sé —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Pero si Shikamaru aguantó todos esos años de estudiante con aquellos rumores idiotas, yo también podré hacerlo.

Kankuro guardó un instante de silencio antes de hablar.

—¿Lo has pensado bien? Lejos de lo que piense ese sujeto, los demás consejeros. Para el resto del mundo siempre serás el tercio sobrante. Ellos serán los oficiales. Vas a tener que aguantar mucha discriminación a lo largo del tiempo.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta amargura. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de escapar de su control.

—Me da igual lo que piense el mundo —dijo con la voz tomada por el llanto—. Los amo y ellos a mí. Si esta jodida sociedad no fuera tan cerrada, yo estaría ahí con ellos y sería tan feliz y radiante como cualquier otra novia, viendo a mi novio y mi novia felices de tener una boda conmigo. Pero no puede ser —añadió quitándose una lágrima de la mejilla—. No puede ser porque no es aceptable ni legal. Así que sólo puedo verles ser felices desde lejos y esperar.

Kankuro rebuscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo, entregándoselo.

—¿Sabes? He tenido que maquillar a Temari dos veces ahí donde la ves.

—¿Por qué? Gracias.

—De nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. estaba muy preocupada por ti. Sabía que te ibas a sentir triste y feliz a la vez. Eres un cúmulo de sentimientos inesperados, parece ser.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —espetó.

—Parece ser que para ella, nada. Así que para mí tampoco. Sólo digo, que no creas que eres la única que esta sufriendo a la par que eres feliz. A ellos les pasa lo mismo. Temari no cesaba de repetir que tenía mucha suerte, muchísima, pero que le habría gustado mucho ir tomada de dos brazos, de tener a dos personas esperándola en el altar en vez de una, porque su corazón estaba partido en dos.

Ino ya no podía contener el llanto.

—¡KANKURO!

El grito llegó desde el escenario, donde ambos novios deberían de estar posando para las fotos y aceptando regalos. Fue un caos completo ver a la novia correr hacia ellos, quitarse el velo y clavando los tacones con fuerza sobre el césped mientras aquella mirada furiosa se clavaba en su hermano.

Escuchó a Kankuro tragar y después, la mano de Temari rodear su brazo para tirar de ella. Shikamaru no tardó en aparecer, apaciguando miradas y preguntas con cabezadas y levantando la mano.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —acusó Temari.

—Nada —negó el hombre retrocediendo un paso—. Sólo que tuve que maquillarte dos veces. Luego comenzó a reír y se le saltaron las lágrimas, así que le di mi pañuelo.

Temari entrecerró los ojos, dudosa y luego la miró.

—¿Es cierto? —cuestionó Shikamaru centrándose ya en la conversación.

Ino atinó a asentir y dio varias bocanadas para poder calmarse.

—Sí, Kankuro se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo intimidada por ciertas miradas —acusó y no se cortó en señalar al viejo consejero—, por él, así que vino a darme un poco de ánimo.

Shikamaru, que había seguido la mirada de Ino se alejó de ellas. Temari la tomó de la mano y tiró hacia el escenario. Ambas, en silencio, esperaron a que Shikamaru terminara de susurrarle lo que fuera al anciano y regresó con ellas, junto a Temari.

Ino intentó bajar.

—Chico, estos es para ustedes, no para mí —recalcó—. Tenéis que haceros las fotos y dar el discurso. Van a comenzar a hablar y estropearos esto.

—Censurándonos es algo que ya nos han hecho.

Ino se volvió hacia Shikamaru y boqueó en una respuesta que no llegó a salir.

—Desde el principio debías de estar aquí y a quien no le guste que se marche —zanjó Temari—. Por cierto, reservaste dos billetes. ¿Verdad?

Ino asintió tras meditarlo.

—Claro, es vuestra noche de bodas.

—¿No pensabas venir? —indagó Temari llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Eres tonta.

Le dio un suave empujón con los dedos en la frente y luego se volvió hacia Shikamaru.

—¿Y si nos vamos antes de tiempo? Muchos novios se van antes.

Shikamaru observó a la gente. Amigos, familiares, interesados, su madre, sus cuñados, su suegra. Ino sabía que podía quererlos a todos muchísimo y aún así, desear estar en otro lugar a ese.

Les sostuvo a ambas las manos.

—Larguémonos.

Horas más tarde, los tres estaban sentados en los sillones del avión en destino a esa playa paradisíaca de la que siempre hablaban. Ino cambiaba de postura, incómoda. Aunque Shikamaru y Temari se habían cambiado de ropa, los billetes que llevaban los marcaban como una pareja recién casada y las azafatas no dudaban en darles un trato especial. Incluso ofrecieron la posibilidad de que ella encontrara un asiento dos filas más atrás y una cómoda ventanilla, pues la suya estaba ocupada por Temari y Shikamaru dormía en el pasillo, con las largas piernas estiradas.

—No voy a irme de mi asiento —protestó la tercera vez que se lo preguntaron. Empezaba a estar harta.

Ya había escuchado algunos rumores acerca de su persona cuando fue al baño, acusándola de entrometida, pues el asiento que ocupaba era el que realmente debería de tener Shikamaru. El suyo estaba en el pasillo y el chico se lo había cambiado con mucho gusto, ansiando echar un sueñecito y estirar las piernas.

—Es que, si usted comprendiera… —dijo una de las azafatas que resultó ser más insistente.

Ino estaba empezando a enfurecerse demasiado. Fue Temari la que logró crear el fin de aquellas insistentes invitaciones cuando la tomó del rostro, besándola. La azafata se fue completamente colorada y era casi un placer verla.

—Empezaba a irritarme —gruñó Temari acomodando la cara en el hueco de su cuello—. Hueles bien, Ino.

Ella sonrió.

—Son las flores —murmuró Shikamaru entre sueños.

Cambió de postura y también se acomodó contra ella. Un momento después, ambos dormitaban en camino de su nueva aventura.

**Shikamaru: La maldición de ser tres y dos estar casados.**

—Señores Nara, gracias por venir.

El recepcionista le tendió los papeles a firmar mientras miraba de reojo a ambas mujeres. Shikamaru notó que estaba incómodo, cambiando de postura, mordisqueándose los labios y soltando siseos atragantados, como si quisiera hacer la pregunta del millón. Podía imaginarse cuál era.

¿Por qué había otra mujer en la noche de bodas de una pareja recién casada?

Bueno, a él no le importaba una mierda la respuesta a eso.

—¿La cama de matrimonio es la versión grande que pedí? —cuestionó.

El hombre dio un respingo y cabeceó tanto que el peluquín estuvo a punto de caérsele.

—Lo es, pero si no es de su agrado, siempre puede decírnoslo.

—Lo haré —prometió.

Tomó las llaves y se acercó a las chicas, que se habían entretenido mirando la figura esculpida de un hombre desnudo invitándolas a la piscina.

Bostezó desinteresado y tocó el hombro de Temari para llamar su atención.

—Ya podemos subir —informó mostrando las llaves.

—Perfecto —agradeció ella suspirando—. Necesito una ducha.

Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor. Ino, a pasos lentos, mirando a su alrededor. Al principio, maravillada con la arquitectura, los ramos de flores y las diversas parejas que alcanzaba a ver. Hasta que de nuevo, aquella sombra que cruzaba sus ojos desde que se habían marchado de la boda regresó.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntó—. Siempre puedo ir al aeropuerto, tomar el primer vuelo y…

—Entra —ordenó dándole un empujón suave desde la cintura antes de que Temari la arrastrara del brazo—. Deja eso ya.

Ino hizo un leve puchero que desapareció cuando vio la decoración artística del ascensor. Flores retorciéndose en pétalos y semillas. Las acarició con los dedos, llegando a tres de ellas que estaban enlazadas entre sí.

Y luego, la habitación logró deseado.

Era un espacio grande, la típica habitación nupcial preparada para que el matrimonio no desearan abandonarla nunca. Con bañera espaciosa, ducha y un sinfín de más cosas elegantes que llamarían su atención más tarde.

Dejó las maletas al pie de la cama y se lanzó sobre ella boca abajo.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Temari asomándose por los grandes ventanales—. Menuda vistas a la playa.

—¿Las vistas de fuera? —preguntó Ino acercándose.

—Sí.

Shikamaru las observó un momento. Temari había levantado su mano para tocar el cristal. El anillo doble brillaba sobre su piel, más morena que Ino. Luego miró la de esta y recordó.

—Temari —llamó—. ¿No vas a dárselo?

La mujer pareció dudar por un instante, hasta que él levantó la mano en la que estaba su anillo. Ino se volvió, curiosa, siguiendo a Temari como un perrito mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Shikamaru se volvió y se apoyó sobre los codos para observarlas.

Cuando Temari sacó la cajita, Ino tuvo que sentarse. Se la mostró, sentándose casi encima de sus piernas para que Ino tuviera una buena visión de ambos.

—No hemos podido intercambiar en el altar, pero al menos podemos hacerlo aquí —comenzó Temari abriendo la caja para que pudiera verla.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Un anillo de boda? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No es algo ilegal?

Shikamaru casi soltó una carcajada.

—No, no lo es. Ahora, si no lo quieres, podemos empeñarlo y…

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó tirándole de la oreja—. ¡Lo quiero! Pero… ¿No está mal?

—Claro que no —negó Temari sacándolo—. Es igual que el nuestro.

Ino dudó. Se había encargado de muchas cosas durante la preparación de su boda y los anillos también. Lo que no sabía es que él había ido mucho después que ella para que cambiaran la forma y añadieran otro más al normal. En uno, iban los nombres de Temari y suyo, en el otro, el de Ino con cada uno de ellos.

—¿¡Cuándo lo…!? No, mejor no quiero saberlo —terció—. Dios, no sabía lo del billete. ¡Mi ropa! Y ahora esto.

—Ya te lo dijimos —repitió—. Tsk, es problemático esto. Sólo acepta las cosas: somos tres, no dos.

Ino los abrazó a la par y el anillo resbaló de la mano de Temari hasta la falda de Ino. Recogerlo fue un poema para ambas, entre risas y torpes roces hasta que finalmente, el anillo terminó en la mano equivocada.

—Ino, ese dedo no es —corrigió confuso.

Ino miró en anillo.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo ideal. Vuestros anillos sí están en la mano correcta, y como yo soy el otro extremo, esta es la parte que me toca.

Ni él ni Temari estuvieron muy de acuerdo con ello, pero Ino parecía feliz y satisfecha con ese detalle.

Más tarde, tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, los tres bajaron a comer. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

El camarero los guió hasta la mesa reservada para ocasiones especiales como pareja de recién casados. Ino rápidamente fue censurada. Tuvieron que lidiar una pequeña disputa en la que, equivocadamente, la marcaron como la hermana que les acompañaba.

Temari deseó aclararlo pero Ino se negó.

—Está bien —dijo mirando el menú indiferente—. Me gusta eso.

Por supuesto, comprendía que era mejor ser vista como la hermana de uno de ellos que catalogada como la amante, pero igualmente, Shikamaru empezaba a estar harto del rápido descarte.

La segunda ocasión sucedió mientras hacían turismo por la ciudad. Un nuevo evento les llamó la atención. Algo especial y único, se anunciaban, en un jardín de flores extranjeras. Ino enseguida quedó maravillada con la idea de poder entrar.

—Lo siento, pero es un evento especial para parejas.

El recepcionista se negó a dejarla entrar.

—Ah, pues es perfecto —puntualizó Temari—. Podemos entrar los tres.

—¿Son ustedes recién casados? —cuestionó el hombre percatándose de sus anillos.

—Sí —respondió a regañadientes—. Entramos los…

—Bien, bien —interrumpió el hombre—. Tenemos un evento especial para recién casados a mitad de precio. Podrán disfrutar de un paseo sumamente agradable y romántico. Acompáñenme.

Shikamaru no se movió y miró hacia Ino. Esta ya tenía una sonrisa ensayada en la boca. Les guiñó un ojo.

—Id. He visto que aquí al lado hay una biblioteca. Estaré esperando en ella. ¡Ya me contaréis!

Sin darles tiempo a negarse; se marchó.

Tanto él como Temari estuvieron de acuerdo en no entrar. Era un lugar precioso, pero perdía completamente encanto sin Ino.

La encontraron en la biblioteca como les había prometido y no estaba sola. Un chico joven estaba, claramente, coqueteando con ella.

No era la primera vez que Shikamaru veía algo así. Aunque siempre le decía que exageraba, la realidad era que más de una declaración tenía al día en sus días de estudiante. Y sabía de buena tinta que más de un hombre que iba a comprar flores en su tienda era por otra cosa que por el placer de tener la planta entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru nunca se había considerado un hombre demasiado celoso. Quizás porque sabía que ambas mujeres le habían aguantado el tiempo suficiente como para tener muchas posibilidades de dejarle, engañarle o a saber qué cosas más. Pero igualmente, odiaba las confianzas. Existía una cosa llamada espacio personal y le gustaba mucho cuando de una de ellas y otro hombre se trataba.

Temari había fruncido el ceño y su labio inferior estaba tenso. Podía notar sus dedos cerrarse en su brazo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar hasta donde llegaban los celos de su ahora esposa. Nunca existieron indicios necesarios, así que eso era nuevo para él y también aterrador y problemático a la vez.

Se acercaron un poco, como si no fuera con ellos la cosa.

—¿Estás de vacaciones entonces? Vaya. ¿Sola?

Ino estaba ojeando un libro sobre aromas. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al grandullón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues que estás aquí tristemente aburrida en vez de estar tostando tu hermosa piel en la playa. O vienes sola, o te han dejado atrás.

Temari y él intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad.

—No es nada de lo que crees —respondió Ino—. Nunca te lo imaginarías.

—Bueno, si es un novio y deja a una chica tan hermosa sola, solo puedo decirte algo: yo puedo entretenerte.

Ella formó una sonrisa burlona, de esas que solía poner cuando jugaba con sus encantos.

—¿Estás intentando llevarme a la cama aún cuando nos acabamos de conocer?

Él sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que debían de encantar a las mujeres y a él estaban revolviendo el estómago.

—¿Funciona? —cuestionó—. ¿O eres de las que no se acuestan en la primera cita?

Ino se echó hacia atrás, como si hiciera memoria. Una sonrisa hermosa cruzó su rostro.

—No, la verdad es que no soy de las que lo hacen en la primera cita.

Shikamaru notó que Temari le daba un codazo y al mirarla, le sonreía cómplice. Él se encogió de hombros y rascó el cuello. No se lo habían ocultado a Temari, cuando ella preguntó, le contaron en qué momento exacto fue su primera vez. Y por supuesto, no fue durante una cita. Tenían muchas ocasiones para ello. Demasiadas.

Fue irremediable.

El hombre que intentaba ligarse a Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para eso.

Intentó pasarle el brazo por encima, pero Ino se lo pellizcó.

—Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien y soy feliz.

EL hombre se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—No me jodas que eres una invertida de esas.

—¿Perdona? —masculló Ino—. ¿Invertida?

—Sí, de esas que le gusta comer lo mismo que tienen entre las piernas. Vamos, una come co…

Ino lo abofeteó y tanto Temari como él no encontraron un motivo para quedarse más en las sombras.

—¡Serás….!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Shikamaru enarcando una ceja—. ¿En serio quieres golpear a una mujer porque te haya mandado a paseo? Qué masculino de tu parte.

—Es una retorcida, mi dios no la aceptaría —gruñó el ligón.

Temari soltó una irónica risita.

—Oh, sí, es tan retorcida que todas las noches me la meriendo antes de acostarnos.

El hombre enrojeció.

—Hidan, vámonos, deja de estar metiendo tu nariz donde no debes.

Se volvieron hacia otro hombre algo más corpulento que tiró del nombrado para alejarlo.

—¿Qué dices? Iba a partirle su cara de niño bueno.

—Ese niño bueno parecía estar ideando mil formas para enterrarte bajo tierra. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que le ayudaría a cavar.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, Ino les miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿Ya ha terminado el evento? ¡Qué robo de dinero entonces!

Shikamaru negó mientras apartaba la mirada de los dos hombres que finalmente abandonaban el lugar.

—No entramos —confesó Temari—. No queremos sin ti.

Ino tartamudeó sin poder comprenderlo. Shikamaru la conocía muy bien como para poder entender que los sentimientos comenzaban a desbordársele. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ofreciéndole el suyo propio. Temari le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le acarició el cuello.

—Odio que este mundo no lo comprenda —confesó.

Shimaru lo entendía. Él tampoco podía aceptar esa parte de la sociedad.

—Volvamos al hotel —ofreció Temari—. Tomemos un momento para calmarnos.

Por supuesto, ellas eran de las que necesitaban desahogarse hablando. Ino dio rienda suelta a todo lo que había guardado, confesando el dolor de las molestas miradas, que la trataran como la intrusa. Y, repentinamente, fueron más conscientes de lo que todo conllevaba al haberse casado, haber entrado al mundo _correcto_, pero que a ojos de los demás, Ino sería la persona que arrastraban y tacharían fácilmente de amante.

Y, por supuesto, era un caos.

No sólo porque él perteneciera a uno de los clanes más importantes y antiguos de Konoha, que Temari fuera la hermana mayor de un político en ciernes que, para los rumores, había casado a su hermana con un buen partido pero era la cornuda de turno, sino que Ino, como un heredera de otro clan, arrastraba consigo la vergüenza que eso conllevaba.

Otro de los problemas de ser tres también había ocasionado una fuerte discusión en ambos clanes. El suyo, especialmente los consejeros, no podían comprender cómo era capaz de haber preparado la casa familiar para tres personas. Al principio, por supuesto, pensaban que era una próxima celebración de pañales y llantos, pero cuando se percataron de que agrandar el dormitorio principal conllevaba llevarse consigo a Ino y sus rumores, creo tal ansiedad en ellos que Shikamaru se vio obligado a tener muchas, y problemáticas, discusiones.

Ino, por supuesto, también tuvo que aguantar muchas acusaciones. No podían comprender que el clan Nara y el Yamanaka no estuvieran unidos mediante el matrimonio pero sí por el pecado. Porque para ellos era una vergüenza, una ofensa, que su lider quedara rebajada a sólo una más.

Shikamaru no era de los que mostraban su amor o su preocupación como muchos otros, así que cuando estrechó ino entre sus brazos en ese momento, no era inesperado que ella le mirase asustada.

—¿Shikamaru?

—Está bien —dijo besándole los cabellos antes de apartarse y bostezar—. Tengo hambre.

Temari le tiró de la oreja.

—Bonita forma de cambiar de tema.

—¡Auch! —protestó frotándose el lugar.

Pero Ino empezó a reírse y supo que eso era lo mejor.

Aunque las dudas no tardarían en regresar más tarde, cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos. Temari había arrastrado a Ino al cuarto de baño y aunque las escuchaba reírse, sabía que eso no pronosticaba nada bueno. Bueno, quizás sí, pero seguramente problemático y agotador.

Aunque si lo pensaba, no entendía cómo era capaz de aguantar.

Ni se quejaba, ni iba a darle muchas vueltas, aunque era peligroso cuando las dos mujeres se ponían de acuerdo y no captaba de qué iba el asunto. Podía tener un intelecto muy superior al resto del mundo pero continuaba siendo un hombre. Se le escapaba las cosas de mujeres.

Ino, sin embargo, salió antes que Temari del dormitorio, trenzando el cabello y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al mirarle, suspiró.

—Una novia estresada es horrible —bromeó guiñandole un ojo.

Shikamaru por un momento había desconectado. Para Ino salir de cualquier forma del cuarto de baño debería de ser normal, pero que le colgaran. La había visto de muchas formas, desnuda, con todo tipo de ropa, con la sábana por encima y no había rincón de su cuerpo que no conociera. Podía cerrar los ojos en cualquier momento y sabría dónde había visto su último lunar.

Eso no quería decir que verla con un picardías azul no fuera a despertar su masculinidad.

Ino le miró en espera de alguna protesta y cuando se percató de su estado, soltó una carcajada, echándose una bata fina por encima.

—Guarda las energías, campeón —recalcó.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y reaccionó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Temari salió.

Se había soltado el cabello y, en su caso, el picardías era negro. Y remarcaba sus curvas de una forma muy interesante. Se masajeó el cabello distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia Ino para recriminarle algo que no captó.

Si querían matarle, estaban consiguiéndolo.

Ambas susurraron algo más, entre dientes, hasta que recordaron que no estaban solas en la habitación. Shikamaru se echó el cabello hacia atrás, chasqueando la lengua. Se había duchado antes que ellas y aunque había planeado dormir algo antes de que terminaran, el sueño no había llegado. Debería de estar agotado, pero la idea de lo que ambas estuvieran haciendo tras la puerta y lo sucedido con Ino se lo impidió completamente.

Temari tomó de la mano a Ino y ambas se acercaron.

—Lamento la espera —dijo la mayor mirando de nuevo hacia Ino—. ¿Por qué te has puesto una bata encima?

—Tenía frío —bufó la segunda encogiéndose de hombros.

Temari enarcó una ceja. Claramente, la habitación estaba a una temperatura perfecta para la desnudez.

—Pues a quitarla —animó Temari guiñándole un ojo.

Shikamaru se movió perezoso hacia ellas por la cama, pero Ino retrocedió. Aquella fue la segunda señal.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Ino se lamió los labios.

—Es vuestra noche de bodas. Debería de ser cosa vuestra, incluso en esto. Ya sé lo que váis a decir, pero comprender mi punto —remarcó—. Shikamaru, Temari, vosotros dos ahora debéis de continuar el clan, es lo que se espera. Es lo que seguramente has usado como moneda de cambio —recalcó mirándole.

Shikamaru no podía negarlo. Uno de los tantos traspiés que les habían impuesto para aceptar que Ino conviviera en el clan Nara y fuera respetada, es que de su matrimonio saliera un heredero. No querían ningún vástago fuera del matrimonio, por supuesto.

—Conozco a los viejos consejeros —continuó Ino dándoles a ambos un palmada en el hombro—. Tenéis que hacerlo y si estoy por medio, sería lioso y confuso. Y no solemos pensar demasiado en esos momentos.

Temari tembló. Shikamaru sabía que estaba a punto de explotar y que estaba intentando controlarse. No es que le hubiera ocultado el pacto, ni mucho menos, pero la frustración a la impotencia que sentían cuando Ino se veía obligada a ser desplazada los irritaba.

Shikamaru tomó la mano de Ino cuidadosamente, llevándosela a los labios. Uno por uno besó sus dedos. Levantó la manga, acariciando la piel que quedaba expuesta y sus labios, surcando el camino tras sus besos.

Ino suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tambaleándose.

—No es justo —protestó en un suspiro.

Temari se movió lentamente, acariciando su cuello, pegando su frente a su mejilla y Ino gimoteó, desesperada por hacerse entender.

—Lo sabemos —susurró Temari—. Lo entendemos. Confía algo más en nosotros.

Ino les miró,a uno y otro. Shikamaru sabía que los amaba, lo que se debatía en su interior. Pero también sabía que nadie podía negarle el lugar donde era feliz.

Y eso, lo formaban ellos tres.

**Temari: Ganar o perder**

—Estás extraña.

Temari dio un respingo mientras guardaba el bolso en el armario de la entrada. Le sonrió por encima del hombro y cerró la puerta, tomándose un momento para calmarse.

—No estoy extraña —negó—. ¿Shikamaru no ha regresado todavía?

Ino, que había fruncido las cejas y la miraba por encima de un arreglo floral, negó.

—Hoy tenía reunión, así que vendrá algo más tarde. Tendremos que cenar nosotras solas. Estaba pensando en comer algo rápido y acurrucarnos en la cama mientras vemos la televisión.

A Temari le resultó tan apetecible que arrastró a Ino a ello. Se moría de ganas por un descanso y tener la mente ocupada. Agradecía que Shikamaru llegase más tarde esa noche, porque así como Ino era muy perceptiva, Shikamaru podía serlo mucho más. Al menos, en ciertas cosas.

Ino se acurrucó contra ella y metió sus dedos entre sus rubios cabellos. Olía a flores. Siempre y su piel siempre tenía un aroma afrutado que le encantaba. Y también la relajaba de los arduos momentos de cansancio tras las extensas y pesadas reuniones que debía de mantener con el resto del clan. Casarse con Shikamaru era la carga que conllevaba. Todo iría bien, si no fuera porque la presencia de Ino les hacía parecer un caballo con una sola pulga molesta.

Shikamaru y ella habían dejado clara su posición hacia ella, incluso habían expuesto sus sentimientos pese a lo poco que les gustaba abrirse con personas que no eran las importantes.

El problema era que antes de marcharse de esa última reunión, uno de los consejeros había expuesto unas palabras bastante significativas y dañinas.

_Esperamos que la esposa seas tú y no la otra._

Había mostrado mucho interés hacia su vientre y Temari no era tan idiota como para no comprender a qué se refería.

Aquella frase la hizo retroceder a un mes atrás, cuando estaban en medio de su luna de miel, durante aquella primera noche. Ino había terminado quedándose dormida y Shikamaru y ella estuvieron un rato observándola. Eran injusto, doloroso. El amor no debía de serlo.

—Ah, estáis aquí.

Shikamaru, cansado, se quitaba la camisa cuando entraba. Había sido tan silencioso que ninguna se había percatado de ello. Se tumbó junto a ellas antes de acurrucarse, bostezando.

—¿Has comido? —cuestionó Ino.

—Sí, con Naruto y los demás —respondió en un bostezo—. Estoy agotado. Las reuniones son demasiado problemáticas.

Temari no pudo evitar darle la razón mentalmente.

Ino asintió y volvió a acomodarse, buscando por encima de su vientre la mano de Shikamaru y ambos, dejándolas enlazadas en ese punto.

Repentinamente sintió muchas ganas de llorar y sólo consiguió cerrar los ojos y rezar porque ninguno de los otros dos se percatara.

—Estás extraña.

Esa vez, fue Shikamaru. Temari dio un respingo mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a él. Ino, que volvía a la cocina con una de las bandejas de comida la miró y luego a él.

—¿Verdad? Yo se lo dije el otro día también —recordó Ino sirviendo algo de comida a Shikamaru—. Ahora ya no puedes decir que no es nada o que son cosas mías.

Temari sabía que no iba a poder escapar esa vez. Le habría gustado encontrar un momento mejor, pensarlo detenidamente. Quizás después de la cena…

—Temari —nombró Shikamaru dejando los palillos a un lado del plato—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Supo que no había más oportunidades de atrasarlo. Dobló la servilleta de diversas formas sobre sus piernas y, finalmente, les miró.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca tras soltar un grito de sorpresa y Shikamaru frunció el cejo, parpadeó y su boca se abrió en una mueca tensa.

—¿Es…?

—El otro día tuve una cita con mi médico. Por eso estaba _extraña_ y _rara_. No sabía cómo iba a salir esto, si era bueno o no. Si con esto ganamos o perdemos.

Shikamaru se levantó lentamente hasta llegar a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No es cuestión de perder o ganar contra nadie, Temari — dijo pausadamente—. Es cosa nuestra. Olvídate del clan. De los consejeros.

Ino asintió. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Es una noticia increíble —juró—. ¡Vais a ser papás!

Temari los miró a uno y otro. Shikamaru había inclinado la cabeza, llevándose el pulgar y el índice de una mano a los ojos, apretándoselos. Ino le frotó el brazo sin borrar la sonrisa, con el llanto cayéndole por las mejillas.

Temari no pudo evitar llevar su mano a una y limpiarle las gotitas.

—Ino, tú también serás la madre de este niño.

Ino rió.

—Oh, pero yo seré la mamá buena. La que le da los caprichos —bromeó.

Shikamaru y ella se rieron sin poder evitarlo. Sabían que sería así.

.

.

—Embarazada.

—Sí.

Temari pudo notar la incomodidad en Shikamaru mientras aceptaba la taza de té que le entregaba Ino antes de sentarse a su lado. El consejero esperó impaciente a que abandonara la sala, pero Ino no lo hizo, amenanzándole con obligarla a hacerlo. El anciano carraspeó.

—Eso es bueno. Felicidades, Temari —felicitó entre dientes—. Nos honra con que seas la madre del futuro heredero del clan.

Temari se inclinó levemente.

—Gracias.

El consejero se estiró el bigote durante un momento.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer, Shikamaru? —cuestionó—. Ahora serás el padre de un niño, no puedes estar permitiéndote perder el tiempo en… romances insensatos.

Shikamaru tensó la espalda.

—Si después de todo este tiempo siguen pensando que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, es que realmente en ningún instante se ha puesto a pensar en mi felicidad o la de mis allegados. Sólo les interesa el renombre del clan y los rumores y es algo innecesario y de gente con demasiado tiempo libre. Ino y Temari son las dos la señoras de este clan, diciendo algo así las insulta y me insulta a mí también.

El consejero enrojeció, perplejo.

—Eso no es…

—Si mi felicidad y mi calidad de vida está en decidir con quién duermo cada noche o con quién paso lo que me queda de mi vida, es mi problema y no el suyo. Los ingresos y la importancia del clan Nara en distintos negocios continúa siendo el mismo que en antaño, incluso mejor, así que no veo por qué mi vida personal ha de afectar tanto a vuestro sueño, consejero.

Empezó a levantarse.

—Shikamaru —detuvo Ino sujetándolo del brazo.

Shikamaru le tomó la mano en una de las suyas y la ayudó a levantarse, haciendo lo propio con ella.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, como has dicho voy a ser padre y no tengo tiempo para perder en estas reuniones sin solución alguna. Con permiso.

Los tres abandonaron la vieja casa de los Nara con la sensación de acabar de romper una pared. Asustados, emocionados y de tal modo, que ninguno pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—¡En mi vida había visto a ese hombre tan colorado! —exclamó Ino—. ¡Te has pasado, Shikamaru!

—De eso nada —negó él rascándose la nuca con cierta molestia—. Es muy incómodo que quieran mandar en mi casa más que yo. Y eso no es algo que vayamos a cambiar.

Temari se acarició el vientre.

—Entonces: ¿hemos ganado o perdido?

Shikamaru dudó antes de responder e Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos avanzado que no es lo mismo.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó Ino.

Shikamaru las rodeó a ambas con sus brazos.

—En empezar a ser más nosotros y felices, que depender de lo que digan los demás.

_._

_._

**Tercer y último acto**

_El epílogo de nuestras vidas viene de una mano inocente y tierna._

_Nosotros hemos labrado el camino, ahora, él debe escoger el sendero._

**Shikadai: cuando el camino es el correcto**

Si alguien le preguntara alguna vez no sabría encontrar otra palabra mejor que esa. Sus padres eran perfectos dentro de la imperfección que veían los demás. Y sabía, ahí sentado mientras los observaba, que eran piezas que encajaban perfectamente y separarlas, sería como algo horroroso. No comprendía bien el por qué, pero muchas personas habían querido hacer daño a sus padres y cuanto más los miraba, más se preguntaba por qué.

Pese a ser un perezoso en forma humana, su padre se levantaba todos los días a la misma hora para ir a trabajar y los días en que en esto no ocurría, se quedaba con ellos en casas en lugar de estar de bar en bar, gastando el dinero o metiéndose en problemas cuestionables. Era el líder del clan y aunque muchos consejeros lo tachaban de irrespetuoso, le tenían un respeto especial en cuanto a gobernar y continuar con el clan.

Quizás el problema residía en que tenía dos mamás.

De pequeño nunca le importó. Realmente continuaba sin hacerlo, pero era más consciente que en el resto de hogares de los niños que conocía no era así. Pero tener dos mamás era maravilloso. Tenía el doble de mimos, dos abuelas, dos opiniones diferentes y el doble de apoyo contra su padre.

Aunque también conllevaba el doble de regañinas y el doble de ojos encima suya para hacer una trastada.

Además, aunque reconocía que le daba cierto asco como hijo que era, era maravilloso la forma en que se amaban. Su padre las amaba a las dos. Siempre había besos para ellas y la misma mirada que tenía para una la tenía para la otra. Ellas por igual, amaban a su padre y se amaban entre ellas, pues su madre natural miraba con el mismo amor a su otra madre como esta a ella.

Y los tres ocupaban la misma cama, los cuatro, cuando él tenía pesadillas y se acurrucaba entre ellos de alguna forma.

También, cuando enfermaba, las dos se volcaban completamente en él y aunque Temari era más severa, Ino a veces era más de compartir sus travesuras y secretos.

Sabía que a ojos de los demás niños era confuso lo que para él era natural. Especialmente, cuando había alumnos nuevos en su clase. Pues una semana bien podía ir Temari a recogerle y otra, Ino. Muchas eran las caras de sorpresa, pero los niños aceptaban más rápido que las madres y padres que veían aquello como extraño.

Sus padres siempre le habían inculcado que aquello no era malo y que de ello, él había nacido. Y nunca le había faltado amor, así que dudaba que eso fuera tan dañino como el resto pensaba.

Decidió aceptar la política de sus padres de ignorar al resto y vivir feliz.

—¿Es cierto que tienes dos madres y un padre?

Shikadai siempre recibí la misma pregunta. Y su boca se abría de la misma forma hasta que aparecía su sonrisa y, luego, sus palabras.

—Las mejores del mundo.

Shikadai no sabía cómo había comenzado todo, pero se imaginaba cómo podía terminar. Era algo que iba a vivir, de todos modos. Pero las historias que sus madres y padre también, le contaban, le parecía una escalera dolorosa que subir, hasta que aprendieron que cuesta arriba es mucho más duro que buscar el sendero perfecto que te lleva a la cima correcta.

**Fin**

**12 de enero del 2020**

**Gracias por leer**

**n/a:**

Sé que ha sido confuso y lo siento, pero era precisamente esa complejidad la que quería esbozar.

Dejar amar a quien quiera amarse.


End file.
